futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Ovadia Tzinai (Kingdom of Egypt)
Ovadia Ben Avraham Tzinai (Arabic : عبد الله بن إبراهيم سيناء ''Abdullah ibn Ibrahim Sinai'') (Hebrew : עבדאללה איברהים סל סיני) originally born as Ariel Sinai (Hebrew : אריאל סיני), is an Egyptian sheikh and the current Sultan of the City-State of Memphis in the Kingdom of Egypt and the current owner and administrator of the Muslim Quarter of Jerusalem and partial owner of East Jerusalem. He also served in the Egyptian Armed Forces during the Saudi-Egyptian War as the general of the 113th Brigade that invaded Israel. After the war, Ovadia Tzinai made Egypt his new home and bought the historical city of Memphis and urbanize it for Palestinean and Israeli Arab refugees who claimed to undergo discrimination during Israel's Zionist era. Birth Ovadia Tzinai was born as Ariel Sinai to Avraham Sinai and a Jewish mother in the city of Tzfat in Israel. Avraham Sinai was a former Lebanese Shia militant who worked as a spy for Israel. Avraham Sinai converted from Shia Islam to Judaism once he was given refuge in Israel after being discovered by the Lebanese militants. Ariel Sinai was tought and educated in a strict Zionist and Talmudic society. He was tought never to associate with Muslims and to report any Muslim and Jew dating. He attended college in Tel Aviv. He was tought no Arabic, and was well-educated in Hebrew. His knowledge of Arabic was limited to very few phrases and words, his parents mostly communicated with him in Hebrew but also sometimes slipped to Arabic phrases and code-switching between the two Semitic languages. His Talmudic teacher said, "I do not want to hear one word of that rat language". Anybody caught saying a word or phrase in Arabic was whipped and beaten in the classroom. Saudi-Egyptian War and Conversion to Islam In 2015, Ariel Sinai grew much weary of Zionism and grew sickened by the state of Israel and became more fascinated with Islam, his father's former religion. He travelled to the Palestinean cities of Bethlehem and Hebron where he met a Muslim girl by the name of Maryam bint Ibrahim el-Hinnawah and fell in love with her, but could not marry or date her because she was a Muslim and her parents banned her from seeing Jews or Christians. He travelled to Egypt and was marvelized by the cultural renaissance that thrived in Egypt. In Egypt, Sinai fulfilled his will to learn to speak fluent Arabic, and thoroughly educated himself in it. Many of the Muslims of Egypt rejected his existance as of Arab and Jewish descent. During the Saudi-Egyptian War, he helped defend the city of Ismaila against the Israeli forces. His existance was generally rejected since many suspected he was a spy for the Israelis. He travelled back to Israel in Jerusalem, went to the Al-Aqsa Mosque and converted to Sunni Islam which terrified his parents back in Tzfat. He also changed his name to Avdulla Tzinai, which is the Hebrew form of the name Abdullah Sinai. Tzinai later explains that he changed his name to Ovadia which in its true Arabic form is "Abdullah" meaning "servent of Allah", but he was still proud of his knowledge and fluency in Hebrew that he decided to keep its tradition. After converting to Islam, he travelled back to Palestine where he found Maryam bint Ibrahim el-Hinnawah and gained approval from her parents to date and marry her. He took her back to the city of Port Said in Egypt, which was a well-defended city to be safe, knowing that she would likely fall victim to Jewish rioteers in Israel. Sultan of Memphis and Administrator in Jerusalem The city of Memphis in Egypt needed an adminstrator and a governer to keep in intact and enjoyed many benefits and rewards as an Egyptian veteran. After serving his time with the Egyptian Armed Forces, he was given a large war compensation and was given an Egyptian city of his choice to govern. Avdulla Tzinai was given control of the Muslim Quarter of Jerusalem and partial ownership of East Jerusalem. He chose the ancient city of Memphis in Egypt, and made it a city-state, much like all of the other in Egypt and became its sultan. Tzinai built a large mosuqe in Memphis and worked to urbanize parts of the city for other people as he turned Memphis into a city for war refugees. He paid the refugees to build him and his wife a palace in the city. Originally, Tzinai was supposed to be given control of Qatar, but it was handed over to another Egyptian sheikh by the name of Malik Imranov. Category:Kingdom of Egypt Category:Geopolitics 2015